I Know your My Saving Grace
by Alaina101
Summary: Bella Swan, a newbie to Forks, starts at forks high school where she meets Edward Cullen jock/popular kid/womaniser/the most annoying person on Earth! How will things turn out? Read and Review! rated T may change to M later!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys i hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It's one of my first fanfics! i want a lot of reviews ppls, a lot ppls!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters-Stephanie Myer does**

**Chapter 1-BPOV**

"_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas! _SLAM!

"Shut up you bloody alarm! I don't want to wake up in Vegas or any where else for that matter! I pulled the covers over my head. OMG! I totally forgot! Today was my first day at Forks High School. I recently moved here from Phoenix, Arizona to the "lovely" town of Forks to stay with my dad so my mum and new stepdad could get settled in together.

I hated going to school because you know, boys drooling over me, or well my body to be exact. Now it was going to be even tougher. But usually, I hid my body quite well so I was less noticeable.

Well it was time to come face to face with my death. I went to the bathroom, did the works and got dressed in a grey hoodie, jeans and some ratty old converse. I wasn't the dressy type. I hopped into my old yet awesome red Chevy and drove up to meet my doom. I parked my car and headed for the office. I went up to a lady with red hair. Ms Cope.

"Oh yes dear. Can I help you? She asked

"I'm new here. My name is Isabella Swan", I said back with a smile.

She handed me my schedule and a map. I made my way to my first class, Spanish. Oh, what a drag.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice squealed next to me. "You must be Isabella Swan? I'm Alice Cullen, your new best friend!" I took a good look at her! She was so pretty! She had cropped black hair, in spiky pixie-cut and gorgeous jade green eyes. She was skinny but petite. She reminded me too much of a pixie. I laughed. "It's just Bella actually."

She dragged me to lunch. Alice was really nice. I think I got myself a friend. I'm so proud of myself.

Alice took me to her lunch table and there sat three other beautiful people. I felt instantly left out.

"Everyone this is Bella swan", proclaimed Alice proudly, then she squealed. "And Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper!" I smiled shyly at him. He had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. Gorgeous. "And this is Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister". OMG! My self-esteem went down a million just looking at her! Rosalie had long wavy blond hair and ice blue eyes. Man she was beautiful. "And last of all, this is Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend!"

Emmett had dark, curly hair and wow, he was huge! Before I knew it, Emmett had scooped me up in a bone-crushing hug. I giggled. "Can't…breathe!" Emmett just grinned.

"So Bella, have you got a boyfriend or something?' Rosalie asked.

I blushed and shook my head.

"Bella, you've got a great body, don't be ashamed and I'm sure you're a great person."

After that, the day went pretty fast. Gym was the absolute worst class ever! I hurried along to my last class, biology.

I walked into the white-walled classroom and made my way to an empty lab table. I sat down and waited for the class to start. We were meant to be learning about the stages of an onion or rather.

I was happily watching Mr. Banner explain everything when…Fuck holy fuck!!!!!!!!!!!

**That was chappie 1 peeps, i hped u liked it! before i get started on the nxt chappie, i want reviews (plz).**

**Reviews r btter than Emmett's bone-crushing hugs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**


	2. OMG

**Hey guys! i loved the reviews! i know the other chappie was short but i tried 2 make this one longer! Now this time i want even more reviews!!!!!! thx 2 evryone!**

**Disclaimer-i do not own twilight…Steph Meyer does **

God he was gorgeous! He had bronze coloured hair and beautiful emerald

green eyes. He spoke in a velvety, honey-like voice "Sorry I'm late, soccer practise." Then he walked over to my desk and sat down. Damn! He was a jock. He'd never go for me.

I continued taking notes. I had the urge to turn around and look him right in his dreamy eyes. Oh ow shit! I _almost _resisted the urge. Now I was staring at him like and idiot. He smiled crookedly taking my breath away and stuck out his hand and I shook it and I felt an electric shock course through me. "Hey you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled. "It's just Bella." He smiled again.

I kept on working and felt some paper rustling next to me. I grabbed the paper and realised it was from Edward.

_**Hey beautiful. Wanna go out with me tonight?**_

Depends, where?

_**I was thinking a visit to my place and you and I could get at it…**_

No way! Thanks, but no thanks! I don't hang with creeps!

_**Ow, harsh! I'm so hurt.**_

Scrunched the paper up and luckily, I was saved by the bell. What a dirty scum bastard! Well a gorgeous dirty scum bastard. No Bella! He's a jock and a womaniser! You can't fall for him!

I hastily got to my truck and drove home as fast as I could. I made Charlie dinner and fed him an excuse so I could go to my room. I lay down on my queen-sized bed and tossed and turned all night. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**Epov**

"Mmmhmmvmmvmm…" I gurgled. I was lip-locked with Lauren, my newest interest. She wasn't that a great of a kisser, but it was something. She wasn't great with Blowjobs or sex in general either. But, I had a reputation at this school. I was the best looking guy and the best soccer player and the guy who had hooked up with the most girls in the ENTIRE school. And, if you think I was looking for a girlfriend, you're wrong. I didn't believe in long term relationships, they'd just fall apart in college and I seriously didn't believe in the idea of "Soul mates". I mean, what the fuck!

"Oh Eddie, I'll see you at lunch! Be good! Lauren panted in her nasally voice. I've told her a million times, I hate being called Eddie. I walked off for soccer practise. I was practising all day until last period because we had a game coming up.

"Hey Newton, what's gotten you all quiet?" I asked the vile Mike Newton.

"Dude, lay off. I've just seen the new girl, Isabella Swan. Man, she's freakin' hot! And I mean hot. Hotter than Lauren even," he said with pure lust in his eyes.

Hmmmm. A new girl. Some new prey. I couldn't wait to see her and get into her pants, if she was what Mike said she was.

I had to run to my biology class before I was late or I'd have detention. If I got detention again, Alice would be so mad! I was meant to help her set up for her party she's having tomorrow night. I got to class a bit late. Well fuck you Mr Banner. I walked in and he gave me a stern look. I just said "Sorry I'm late, soccer practise."

I walked to my desk to find it occupied. The girl sitting there looked up. Oh holy mother fucker! This was Isabella Swan! Mike was wrong! This girl is hotter than hot! She's a goddess. This should be easy. I'm going to get in her pants very soon. I sat down but she just continued taking notes. I noticed she was blushing a beautiful red. It contrasted well with her pale skin. She looked up at me and I gave her my famous crooked smile. She blushed again. I took her in. She had chocolate brown eyes perfectly matching with her mahogany coloured hair. She had plump, pink, kissable lips. They were almost saying "Kiss me, kiss me!"

I took out my hand, she smiled and shook it. A shock momentarily ran through me. "Hey, you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." "It's just Bella", she responded with a breathtaking smile. She kept on working. Man, this was just too easy. I wrote a note and passed it to her.

_**Hey beautiful. Wanna go out with me tonight?**_

Depends, where?

_**I was thinking a visit to my place and you and I could get at it…**_

No way! Thanks, but no thanks! I don't hang with creeps!

_**Ow, harsh! I'm so hurt.**_

She scrunched the paper up and hurriedly walked out of the classroom. Hmmmm. This was going to be harder than I thought…

**hope u liked the epov! i made the chappie as long as i could!! lets hope reviews are btter than Edward's crooked smile!!!! (probably not)**


	3. Let's Partayyyy!

**srry i was really L8 updating! i hav a really gud reason 4 it 2! i went 2 see NEW MOON on Saturday! its da BEST!!!! so i had new moon stuck in my head 4 a few days so i couldn't update but i tell ya, it was sooooo worth it!!!! i made this chappie reeeeellllllllyyyyy long so I hope u enjoy!!!!! xoxo Roxy**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight-smeyer does!!!!! **

Chapter 3-Let's Partayyyyy!

**BPOV**

I got up the next day feeling like a zombie. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself. OMG! I was a disaster! I had the biggest bags under my eyes. I put on as much foundation and concealor as I possibly could. I did my make-up light. I opened the goddamn windows to have the perfect, bright sun peering at me. I decided it wasn't worth hiding my body for the boy's sake. I needed some vitamin D. I put together a summery outfit. A red singlet-like top which was tight and hung quite low showing a mountain of cleavage. I let my hair hang loose and I slipped on a pair of thongs **(A/N: Thongs is the aussie word for flip flops. Sorry guys im aussie n don't mistake thongs 4 g-strings (aussie word 4 thongs) soz). **I went downstairs and grabbed an uncle toby's muesli bar **(A/N: the aussie equivalent 2 a granola bar). **I went out the door and drove to school.

I parked my truck, put on my awesome white sunglasses I got from "Equip", and began to strut my stuff. I felt eyes boring into my back. I could hear people gawping at me. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. I walked hurriedly to my locker. I saw Alice immediately next to me.

"OMG, Bella! You look red hot! I mean, look everyone is staring", Alice squealed.

"I know, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Um, hey Bella, well… have you met my brother?"

"Yeah of course. I met Emmett remember?"

"No I mean my other brother, Edward." OMG! Edward was Alice's brother! Why was I so blind?

"Yeah I did. But he's kind of a jerk. Oh! Whoops! I didn't mean for that to come out." I flushed and looked down. Before I knew it, Alice had started laughing.

"Oh Bella! Don't worry! I just thought you would say he was charming or nice or something, cause he's not. So Bella, just don't get involved with him."

"Don't worry Alice. I won't fall for his womanising tricks." We both laughed and went our separate ways.

I walked into my English classroom and sat down obediently. Then this guy, Mike I presume, smiled and made his way towards me. Oh brother!

"Hey, I'm Mike. You're pretty hot. Wanna go out tonight?" He asked me. Oh what a dick!

"Um, why would I go out with _you_", I sneered.

"You freakin bitch! So stuck up! You're so up yourself!" He yelled. What an imbecile.

I went to lunch after that *cough cough* episode and we all had a great big argument over why the Great Wall of China was built. **(A/N: this argument actually did happen between my friends and I. it went on 4 a year. it was so funny!)**

"It was to keep the Mongolians out", I stated.

Then Alice spoke, "No, it was to keep the Mongols out."

"I'm sure it was to keep the Chinese enemies out, but who the enemies of China?" Rosalie said.

"The Mongolians!" I shouted.

"The Mongols!" Alice screamed.

Then Emmett jumped in, "No no no! You're all wrong! It was to keep the rabbits out!" **(A/N: aussie's remember this commercial?! Ha ha!) **Rosalie whacked the back of his head. "You idiot!" Then we all cracked up! I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

Then Jasper, who was quiet the whole time said, "Actually, the Mongolians and the Mongols were the same thing, so you were both right." Alice and I laughed and hugged. Now that, that matter was settled, I headed for Biology. Edward Cullen was already there so I just sat quickly without saying a word.

"Now class. You will have to work with your lab partners for your next assignment", bellowed Mr Banner. Dammit! I had to work with a womaniser!

I turned my body towards Edward. He had been awfully quiet. He didn't even glance at me when I walked in. Odd. He still wasn't paying attention to me so I cleared my throat. He looked up and widened his eyes. Probably cause he was face to face with my boobs. I cleared my throat again and his eyes wandered up my body to my face. He gave me a crooked smile and I just had to blush. I looked down.

"So what should we do our assignment on?" I asked as quietly and meekly as possible.

"Dunno… we could go to my place tomorrow and work on it cause you know how Alice has that party today?" That was the most intelligent thing he's ever said. But, what party?

"What party?" I asked confused.

Edward looked surprised. "Alice didn't tell you?" He frowned and looked kinda mad. "Well in that case, I'll just invite you myself." Awwww, how sweet of him. I beamed at him. "Why thankyou Edward." He smiled hugely in response. Ohhh. His lips looked so kissable right now.

I walked out of class a happy women. My happiness soon melted away at the atrocious sight in front of me. Edward sucking off Tanya Denali's face. I gave them an appalled look and made a gagging sound. Edward pulled away and actually _blushed _and smiled sheepishly. I walked over and felt Edward's piercing gaze on my behind. I ignored it and drove all the way home.

*Later*

Alice called me and told me about her party and apologised profusely for not telling me sooner. She told me to go to her place to get ready.

I was kinda nervous about meeting her parents. Their house looked stunning from the outside. I knocked on the gorgeous, intimidating French-style door. I couldn't believe _Edward_ actually lived here.

A friendly, beautiful young looking woman answered the door. She had shiny caramel coloured hair and fair, translucent skin.

"Oh hello. You must be Bella. What a pleasure to meet you," she said shaking my hand. Oh and please call me Esme. Oh and this is my husband Carlisle," she said pointing to an overly handsome blond-haired man.

"Well thankyou and hello to both of you", I smiled.

I walked into the house and…let's just say it was beyond beautiful.

"You have a beautiful house," I said truthfully.

Esme smiled "Thanks".

"OMG! Bella you're here!" Squealed the hyperactive pixie. "Come on! Rose is waiting upstairs. We're going to play…Bella Barbie!" Uh oh. That didn't sound good. Before I could say anything, I was dragged up the stairs to Alice's room. It was all so very pink and girly and spacious. I was pushed and shoved and primped and pilled and after about 2 hours they were done. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked…hot! My hair was in perfect curls down my back. A few curls framing my face. My make-up was perfect with a smoky-eye look and beautiful full pink lips.

"Um wow guys," I breathed.

"I know! We did a great job. You look freakin hot!" Rosalie stated. Alice just smiled. "Now put on your dress _carefully_." I was given a strapless, midnight blue dress which ended mid-thigh and was quite tight and clingy. There was a hole where my belly-button was and it showed off my awesome silver stud. They also gave me a pair of 3 inch heels. Dammit! I wasn't that good with walking without falling let alone in heels! Rose and Alice squealed when they saw me.

I walked down the stairs carefully. Yes! One more step to go, I'm gonna make it! Oh shit! I just jinxed myself. And then I tripped. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the impact. But it never came. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked in Edward's emerald green eyes. He smile his breathtaking crooked smile which caused me to blush. He helped me up.

"You ok there Bella?" He asked anxiously, worry clouding his voice. Awwww, he's worried about me. _Bella! He's a womaniser! Cut it out. Put him off!_

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I 'm a bit of a klutz," I blushed again. He chuckled. Edward wandered his eyes over me after all that time. Unbelievable. His mouth opened slightly. Hmmmm…back to his old self I see.

Time for some fun. "Dream on Edward." I walked away smiling. I waved my butt in the air and I knew he was looking.

I was sipping punch watching all the couples dancing. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Tanya…ew _Tanya. _She was grinding against him and not successfully. She looked like she was constipated. I was actually feeling a little jealous. Jealous of Tanya? No way! I mean, how could _Edward_ like her? I mean, yeah she's pretty but in a plastic sort of way. Maybe he was using her for sex.

Edward came up to me and whispered in my ear "Wanna dance?" His cool, sweet breath made me shiver. I was partially hypnotised by him and whispered a mere "Yes".

We walked to the dancefloor and I began to sway and grind against him. Right then, I felt complete, like a whole. The song ended all too quick and everything came rushing back. I just danced with a women user. But I didn't care. I felt tired. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. "Take me home please. I'm tired," I croaked. Edward chuckled.

He carried me to his car. We drove to my house. My dad wasn't home so I gave Edward the keys. He carried me bridal style up the stairs and he gently put me to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I'm not sure but I think I heard him say, "Goodnight Bella love." Nah, I'm probably wrong, then I dozed off.

**how'd u like the story guys? it took me 4 eva to write but all those ppl who reviewed kept me goin! i thank all u guys! oh n guys I will star the best reviewer in a little sexy story about the reviewer n Edward! so review ppls! oh n I need some ideas 4 the nxt chap so email me ideas at **

**i need reviews! reviews r better than playin Bella Barbie! **


	4. a guilty pleasure EPOV most of it

**sorry im a bit l8 4 updating its just that ive been sick 4 like 5 days n i haven't had anytime 2 write. soz evry1!!!!**

**luv ya's all!!! im gonna start another story soon ill tell u guys wat it is wen i publish it. Thx guys 4 all ur support n reviews n a special thx 2 Robzbella who has given me n idea 4 some l8r chappies.**

**xoxo Roxy**

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight or any of it characters…blah blah blah…**

**this chappie is an epov except 4 a little bit down the bottom. enjoy ur guilty pleasure!!!! ;) **

EPOV

All night, lying in my bed, all I could think about was her. She looked exceptionally beautiful tonight. Her glistening, pale skin contrasting perfectly with her unbelievably gorgeous midnight blue dress. I couldn't believe she had a belly-button ring! I loved the way we danced. Our bodies in sync, entwined together, her grinding against me. Tanya's dancing was nothing compared to my Bella's. Did I just say _my _Bella?

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Bella and I were working together at my house. I sighed a long, heavy sigh. Bella didn't deserve a mf like me. Bella was too good for me. Ah well. I was going to be sober…starting from tomorrow…

"Mmmhmmvmmvmm…" I was panting. Kissing…Jessica…was…so…TIRING! I know last night I was planning to be sober and all but Jessica looked fucking sexy in her black, tight miniskirt. Way to turn a guy on. So here I was in the janitor's closet. I was meant to be waiting for Bella but I kind of got *cough cough* held up. I pushed Jessica away and I opted for the door.

There I saw beautiful Bella at her locker. I decided to talk to her. I made my way up to her. I made really loud footsteps but she just wouldn't turn around or look up.

"Hey Bella", I spoke.

Bella turned her head and said "Don't pretend that you weren't in the janitor's closet with Jessica." Oh fucking hell! She saw that? I smiled awkwardly and I fucking _blushed._ She laughed her melodious laugh and walked to class. I seriously needed to work on being sober. Definitely.

At lunch, I decided to sit with my family coz Bella sat with them. I hurriedly paced to the lunch table. I heard Bella's hypnotic voice as I stood behind her.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here today?" I asked. They all shrugged in response. I took my seat between Bella and Alice. Rosalie scowled at me. Rosalie and I never had a good…history with each other after she punched me in the face and gave me a black eye for 2 weeks.

Alice broke the awkward silence. "Bella, we so need to go shopping this weekend."

Bella groaned, "Oh no Alice, please no. I'll die." I chuckled. Alice just rolled her eyes. Lunch passed awkwardly but I was immensely pleased with the arrival of biology.

"May I take you to biology?" I politely asked Bella.

Bella looked at me as though I was crazy and then hesitantly said "Sure".

We walked into the overly-familiar classroom and took our seats.

"Ah, so Edward, am I still coming to your place today or are you busy?" she asked quite fretfully. She looked anxious. I just wanted to reach out and caress and smooth away the creases in your lovely forehead, taking away all her worries. Oh motherfucker! I sound gay. Ewww. Well not gay, I mean I'm talking about a girl right? Mike Newton's gay face came to mind. We all called him gay coz he could never get a girlfriend. I shuddered at the thought. I was pulled away from my thoughts with a hand coming in hard contact with my face. Fuuuck! _Fuck_ that freaking hurt! And what the fucker…it was Bella!

"Hey, what the fuck was that for?" I asked angrily.

She gave me a frown. "You spaced out. I was being as relatively polite as I could, but _no_, you had to just give me the fucking cold shoulder, so my last option was to slap you. Actually, you're pretty lucky. That was my second last option. My _last _option was to kick you _where the sun don't shine._" She was so cute when she was angry. I shuddered violently at the thought of getting hit…THERE.

"So I guess you don't want me coming after all", Bella remarked frostily. Then quickly added "Not that I care or mind or whatever." Why would she think that?

"Hey! Why the fuck are you jumping to conclusions? Of course you're still coming", I said defensively.

Bella blushed a beautiful scarlet. I smiled a crooked smile at her to make her fell less uncomfortable.

Bringggg! Yes! I did a silent victory dance in my head. Bella was going to spend time with me at my place…with my parents…and brother and sister…and their boyfriends and girlfriends…and, oh forget it.

*Later*

"Your bedroom is so…cool", Bella muttered. I smiled.

"What were you _really_ going to say?"

Bella blushed and stammered "W-well, it's very unexpected. I just thought…"

"You just thought my room would be messy, smelly and filled with porno posters?" I finished for her. She just kept on blushing and looked down. I smirked.

We got to work on our biology assignment and actually finished it within the first hour.

"Let's play 20 questions", I suggested suggestively.

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll start. What's your favourite colour?"

She laughed her velvety laugh. "Blue. Hmmmm, most embarrassing moment of your life?"

It was my turn to laugh. "When I was dead drunk one time, Alice and the gang dressed me up like a girl and I ended up in the police station asking one of the officers to help me push up my tampon." Bella burst out laughing, and there were tears in her eyes. I just had to laugh with her. 20 questions went on for another 10 minutes until Alice barged in.

"Bella, Bella! Come on, we're having a sleepover, and you're coming!"

"Oh Alice, I'm not sure," Bella said hesitantly. _Please stay, please stay._

"Oh fine." Yes!!! Score!!!

"Yay!" Alice squealed. Bella was whisked away by Alice and Rosalie. I decided to go downstairs while my poor Bella was tortured by the evil pixie and the Fucken Witch.

I walked over to our very stylish kitchen to find my mom Esme in there.

"Hey mom."

My mom looked up from her cooking and smiled. "Hey sweetie. How's your assignment going with Bella?" My mom was so nice it was hard to know she had a terrible son like me.

I smiled back at her. "It's going great. We already finished. Do you want some help with the chicken parm?"

"That would be great sweetie." It was silent for a few minutes all you could hear was the rhythmic chopping sound of the knives and Emmett yelling "I beat you ha ha". Esme broke the silence by saying, "Bella is such a sweet girl. I trust that you're treating her correctly."

"Of course," I mumbled. Carlisle my dad walked in. he have Esme a kiss.

"Well hey son, how're you doing?"

"I'm great dad."

"Mmmmm, smells good. Call me for dinner. I'll be in my study."

After that, we finished preparing dinner and everyone came rushing down like a pride of starving lions.

"Food, food! I need food! I'm starving!" Emmett boomed. I shook my head. Typical Emmett. We all gathered and sat at the dinner table. Dinner was pleasant enough although Emmett's belching was entirely unnecessary. I was seated opposite Bella. She looked like an angel and was always polite.

I think…I'm in…love with her. Oh I'm in big shit!

BPOV

I was slightly uncomfortable at dinner with Edward's gazing and staring, not that I minded it. I just felt sort of self-conscious.

After that inflicting yet delicious dinner, we all gathered in the living room.

"Truth or Dare!" Emmett belched. Oh please not this foul game. Rosalie slapped the back of his head and jasper looked slightly uneasy at the thought of playing THAT game. Alice began to clap her hands.

"Yes, great idea Emmett." Emmett looked proud. We all shot him death glares. Alice began, "I'll start. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to go next door to old Mr Smith and say hello to him, full _naked_."

"No problem." Emmett actually did it! It was so hysterically funny. We were all rolling on the floor with laughter. Mr smith's expression was priceless. He looked like a cat who lost it's tail.

"Ok, Jasper truth or dare?" Emmett thundered.

"Dare", Jasper looked scared.

Jasper took a sharp intake of breath "I dare you to kiss Bella." Jasper sighed in relief while I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stiffen. Jasper crawled over to me and like the gentleman he is, kissed my cheek. Emmett just groaned.

Jasper's turn. "Truth or dare Rosalie?"

"Truth"

"Have you given Em a blowjob? She blushed and answered a mere "Yes." Emmett grinned proudly. She whacked his head. "Ouch!!!"

"Truth of course." _Please don't be bad, please don't be bad._

"If you've had sex, who was your first?" I blushed an infuriating shade of red.

"Well, um, last year when I was 16, I had sex with my best friend Jacob Black. Actually, he just lives down in La push." I hung my head shamefully.

Alice just said "Awesome". And giggled. Edward looked like he wanted to go down to La Push right now and kill Jacob.

"Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who' your girl crush?"

"Easy. Keira Knightley."

"Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." He winked at me.

"I dare you to kiss Bella…on the lips…"

**Wat a juicy little chap!!!! Hope u enjoyed!!!! I hope 2 see a lot more reviews. Im not updating till I get least 5.**

**Reviews r btter than getting hit where the sun don't shine!!!!!**


End file.
